Tercera Rueda
by VinylCrown
Summary: Dando un paseo por toda la escuela, Nico se da cuenta que las demás integrantes de µ's tienen tendencias un poco... gays. {Nico Centric, slight NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana y TsubaHono.}


Nico se encontraba caminando hacia la sala del club. Era temprano en la mañana y prefería llegar temprano, primero que todas las demás. En los pocos minutos que quedaba completamente sola ahí podía relajarse y descansar un poco sobre la mesa antes de tener que lidiar con los otros miembros de µ's, sobretodo con cierta pelirroja tsundere con quien tanto peleaba.

Abrió la puerta del lugar como ya era costumbre y entró mirando su telefono. Escuchó risitas pero le restó importancia, pues quizás alguna más de Muse se le había adelantado y eso no era nada nuevo que digamos. Pero al azar la mirada, Nico quedó completamente helada. La escena frente a ella era tan extraña y perturbadora que cualquier palabra en su boca murió y solo veía totalmente atónita lo que sucedía.

Una agitada peligris sentada en el regazo de una sonrojada peliazul mientras que ambas compartían un fogoso beso, que a la vista de la pelinegra este era obviamente dirigido por Kotori. La pajarita acariciaba fervosamente la espalda de la arquera mientras colaba una de sus manos traviesamente bajo su camisa y Umi no podía hacer nada más que gemir por lo bajo.

Aparentemente y gracias a todos los dioses existentes y no existentes las dos estaban tan enfocadas en lo suyo asi que ninguna de las chicas se percató de su presencia.

No era como si ella se juntase mucho con las chicas de segundo, y mucho menos con Umi o Kotori. Pero ahora que pensaba en ello, su relación era un poquito obvia, pues no se esforzaban mucho en disimular, al menos no la peligris. Habían veces en las que se encontraba a la peliazul en los recreos o por mera casualidad, y la chica pájaro no tardaba en aparecer para arrastrarse a la arquera con una excusa muy mal creíble. Pero ella nunca pensó mal de sus kouhais. Jamás imaginó esa situación, pues Nico era demasiado pura e inocente como para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Totalmente traumada, Nico se retiró del lugar cerrando con delicadeza la puerta para que no la oyesen. No lo admitiría pero habían veces en las que Kotori le daba mucho miedo y ella era muy joven y muy hermosa como para morir.

Aún consternada por lo que acababa de ver, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por todo el plantel de Otonokizaka. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos recorría los pasillos, queriendo estrellar la cabeza contra un maldito poste a ver si con eso olvidaba lo que acababa de presenciar.

Decidió por irse a su salón de clases y quedarse allí por unos minutos hasta que sea prudente. No quería pisar la sala del club aún si estaba... ocupada.

No tardó en acercarse a su aula pero al llegar notó algo raro. Había un montón de chicas, de distintos grados, fuera del salón viendose muy emocionadas y tratando de espiar dentro de la aula, aunque ninguna se animaba a entrar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había una especie de celebridad dentro o algo por el estilo? Extrañada, pasando entre la multitud de estudiantes entró al aula y abriendo la sala se encontró... Bueno.

Una impaciente rubia tenía a una jadeante pero traviesa pelimorada sostenida por la cintura mientras que la rusa lamía su cuello. Nozomi estaba sentada en una banca ─en realidad, era la suya. Las malditas cometiendo pecado en SU silla─ con Eli entre sus piernas.

Una vena se hinchó entre sus sienes mientras veía enojada lo que sucedía. No podía ser cierto. _¿¡De nuevo?!_ Tenía ganas de ir a la iglesia más cercana y abofetearlas con una Sagrada Biblia a ambas y ahogarlas en agua bendita. Nico gruñía escondiendo su rostro tras su mano, impaciente y en cierta manera, frustrada con la escena.

La idol número uno se iba a retirar de ahí gruñendo insultos cuando una voz congeló sus acciones.

─Ara, Niccochi. ─ La aludida sintió terror. ─ Espiar es de mala educación. ─ Nozomi le sonrió aterradoramente, aún con la rusa frente a ella. Lo peor de todo es que sonaba aún con la respiración agitada. Nico no esperó más y salió huyendo de ahí, corría lo más rapido que sus piernas le permitían, esquivando a las fangirls locas que acosaban a la parejita.

Sí, quizás era un poco pequeña pero podía correr casi el doble de rapido que las chicas de su edad. Si no le funcionaba ser una idol ─aunque en realidad si lo haría, era demasiado buena en ello como para fallar─ podía meterse a atleta profesional.

Dios. ¿Por qué no se sorprendia? Ah, Nozomi y Eli, la parejita de oro de tercer año. Literalmente toda la escuela las emparejaban. ¿Shi-Shiteaban? ¿Shiqueaban? ¿Cómo había dicho Hanayo que se llamaba a eso? Bah, eso no era importante. Cada vez que esas dos estaban juntas parecía que de la nada salían un montón de flores y lirios en un ambiente asquerosamente cursi mientras que de fondo sonaba ''Yume no Meiro, Yuri no Meiro'' y las demás estudiantes de su grado cantaban ''La, la, la, la''. Sí, ninguna de sus dos mejores amigas destacaba de por sí por ser especialmente _discretas_ y joder, estaba muy, muy cansada de ser la tercera rueda.

Es que maldición. ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que fingir no haberlas visto besarse gaymente mientras creían que nadie las veía? Cuando la invitaban a su típica sesión de parfait, verlas compartir fluidos pensando que el estúpido menú las tapaba. O las veces en las que 'disimuladamente' Eli le metía mano, o cuando se iban corriendo al baño y luego de media hora regresaban como si nada. Dios. De tan solo recordarlo a Nico le daban ganas de vomitar.

 _Oh, preparate Eli. Me voy a vengar en las prácticas de BiBi._

Con un escalofrío y sintiéndose sucia por haber visto semejante espetáculo por las famosas NozoEli, la pelinegra decidió irse al baño y lavarse la cara. Si la suerte la acompañaba, quizás encontraría una botella de cloro para poder beberla y olvidarse de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

No estaba segura del por qué pero al parecer en las mañanas cuando era muy temprano, los baños de segundo y tercer año se encontraban cerrados. Así que si quería ir tenía que bajar dos putos pisos hasta los baños de primer año. No entendía ese estúpido sistema pero no lo cuestionaba, de todas formas no le importaba. Las buenas idols siempre tenían que estar en forma.

Desde a fuera de los baños se oían voces pero eso no era nada malo pues los baños siempre eran frecuentados por diversas estudiantes en las mañanas. Entró como si nada pero...

─ R-Rin ─ escuchó la voz de su tímida kouhai y sin querer entrometerse se escondió tras la puerta de la entrada.

─ Relajate, nya. ─ decía tiernamente la chica gato. ─ Estas muy tensa, nya.

Oh dios. _No otra vez_

Nico se fijó en que sucedía dentro de los baños y se arrepentió de haberlo hecho. La animada pelinaranja se encontraba tiernamente abrazada a la castaña mientras restregaba su mejilla con la ajena con cariño, como si fuese un gato. La escena habría sido conmovedora si no fuera porque poco después comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana, aunque extrañamente seguía viendose tierno. Nico tenía ganas de vomitar arcoiris.

¡¿Es que todas en µ's eran unas lesbianas?! ¡¿Eran un grupo homosexual?!

No solo tenía que aguantarse todas las clases con las malditas de Nozomi y Eli, también, cuando cantaban en las prácticas del trío de NicoRinPana, también tenía que aguantarse a las cursiladas de la adorable pareja de µ's. Aunque maldición, jamás se las habría imaginado besandose de esa manera tan... sucia. Rin y Hanayo eran las más inocentes del grupo ─claro, después de ella.─ Eran como las hijas de µ's que todas tenían que proteger a toda costa. Y ver a las niñas del grupo hacer cosas de 'adultos' era muy extraño para la pelinegra y algo difícil de digerir.

Incómoda y con ganas de lanzarse por un quinto piso para no tener que soportar más las homosexualidades de su grupo de amigas, se retiró de allí a paso lento, sin saber que pensar.

Argh. Ahora tenía ganas de vomitar. Tenía el estomago revuelto y la mente ás era mejor irse a casa y descansar un poco. Sus profesores lo entenderían, ¿no?

Sin expresión alguna Nico caminaba por los pasilos de primer año cuando por una de las ventanas que conectaba con las afueras del plantel, pudo ver un destello naranja. Un tanto curiosa pero con cierta indiferencia, se fijó por el ventanal y casi vomita.

Tsubasa Kira, la lider de A-RISE, grupo rival de µ's por excelencia y uno de sus grupos school-idols favoritos, se encontraba ahí, arrastrando por el brazo con _un poco más_ de contacto físico del necesario a Honoka, quien solo se dejaba arrastrar sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

¿En serio? ¡¿Hasta Honoka?!

Nico arrugó el ceño. Definitivamente debía irse a su casa. No había sido buena idea el haber venido hoy. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado, no tendría que haber soportado semejante tortura. Y eso que no había pasado más de media hora desde que llegó.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos y sin importarle, no se fijó en el camino. Pero por esa misma razón, se chocó con alguien.

Con mil insultos y palabras no adecuadas para una señorita de su categoría, miró con rabia a quien sea que la haya chocado. ─ ¡Fijate, idiota! ─ reclamó Nico, viendo a la desafortunada persona que pronto se volvería víctima de sus frustraciones.

─ ¿Perdón? ¡Si quien chocó conmigo fuiste tú, tonta! ─ Oh. Reconocería ese timbre de voz rasposo donde fuera.

Maki veía con un sonrojo pero con el ceño fruncido a la más baja, con los brazos cruzados y jugando con un mechón de su cabello rojo. ¿Qué demonios hacía Nico en el área de primer año? ¿Por qué no respondía nada? ¿Y porque la veía tan fijamente?

─ O-Oye Nico-chan. Creo que te golpee demasiado fuerte, estás más tonta de lo normal. ─ dijo la pelirroja a lo bajo. Nico no respondió. ─ ¿Nico-chan? ¿Estás bien? ─ No lo iba a admitir pero Maki estaba aunque sea un poco preocupada por su senpai.

Sin decir palabra alguna Nico la tomó del brazo, ignorando las protestas y preguntas de su kouhai y arrastró a Maki a un salón vacio.

─ ¿¡Qué te pasa, idiota?! ─ reclamaba la menor sin entender lo que sucedía. Nico mantenía la cabeza baja sin responder.

─ ¡Estoy cansada! ─ explotó la mayor. ─ Cansada de que Nozomi y Eli restrieguen su relación frente a todas nosotras. ¡Umi y Kotori no paran de coger como conejas! ─ se quejaba la idol y Maki la veía atónita. ─ No puede ser, ¡Incluso Rin y Hanayo! ¡Esas dos perdedoras! Y lo peor de todo, ¡Honoka! ¡Se supone que ella era la que se quedaba sola, no yo! ─ respiraba dificultosamente por los gritos. ─ Estoy cansada de ser la tercera rueda. ─ clavó sus ojos en los violetas de Maki. ─ ¡Y tú, eres más densa que Umi y Eli juntas! ─ acusó la pelinegra ─ ¡¿No te das cuenta que me muero por ti?! ─

Y sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja, Nico estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Al principio se resistió un poco pero terminó cediendo.

Y esta es la historia de como Maki se saltó por primera vez, dos horas de clase por estar serruchando.

 **Fin(?)**


End file.
